The Date
by nuriiko
Summary: Riven and Musa went on a date, and ended up in a cave when the storm came. A bit sexual scene but it's not that bad.


**Disclaimer: They don't and will never belong to me. **

_**This is my first fanfiction on Winx Club. This is a one shot and i Hope you guys would enjoy it. I hope there would be more Musa & Riven stories.**_

* * *

It was a sunny and warm day with light breeze, so it made the weather cooling. Musa and Riven went out on a picnic on top of a cliff in the forest, overlooking the lake and flourishing greens. Musa had laid the blanket on the ground and arranged the food she had cooked in the morning..

"I hope you like it here Musa" the red haired hero said as he sat beside Musa.

"It's beautiful from here Riven. How did you get to know of this place? The midnight blue haired girl asked her boyfriend.

"I came here by chance. I was trying to get away from everything. You know, school and stuffs. That was way before I met you Musa" Riven said as he took a bite of the sandwich, appreciating her cooking skills. Apparently the cooking lesson she took with the school chef helped.

"And you never told anyone of this place?" Musa asked, enjoying the spectacular view of nature.

"Nobody except you. I wanted to share this place with you" A blush appeared on Musa's cheek. It made her special, especially if it were to come from someone like Riven. "The sunset from here is amazing and the moon and stars are even more spectacular." Riven told her and Musa started to giggle.

"Hey what's so funny" Riven looked annoyed and had his arms crossed. It was typical of him when he gets defensive.

"Hey don't have to get mad. It's just that. It's unlikely of you to say this kind of stuffs." Musa smiled sweetly at him. "But I'm glad you told me. Thank you" Riven's annoyed look softens and a curve formed on his lips, his shoulders relaxed. This was Musa he loves - the girl who understands him and ask for nothing more. But sometimes, he had to admit that he could be quite a jerk to her. "'cos if I hadn't known" Musa continued "I'd have you send me back to Alfea after the food finished"

Riven raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying that, you don't enjoy my company" He pretended he was hurt by her remarks.

"Well, hanging out with you ain't that bad…" Musa tapped her fingers on her chin "If the girls are around, it be more fun 'cos we can gossip about you guys, and the latest fashion, and …" Riven gave her a kiss on the lips before she could continue.

"But they wouldn't give you a kiss like that, would they?" Riven asked.

"No they wouldn't" Musa said as she placed her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her and idly played her long pigtails.

"We'll stay to watch the sunset and the stars, and after tonight, I bet I'm the one you'd rather hang out with"

It was near to sunset when there was a sudden downpour. They grabbed whatever they had laid and rushed to the bike. But the rain was too heavy that they had to stop somewhere before continuing back home.

"We have to stop somewhere. I know of a nearby cave, I'll take us there" Riven said over to Musa.

They stopped the bike at the mouth of the cave and took shelter inside.

"It looks like the rain will last for the whole night." Riven told Musa. Lightning strike on one of the nearby tree and the thunder roared.

"Seems like we have to camp here tonight," Musa said, "The weather ain't looking good"

"Looks like it. It's a good thing the bike had done a few modifications. It has bigger compartment space. So I had a sleeping bag stuff in it." Riven took out the sleeping bag from the bike's under seat compartment. "It's for one thou. You can have it" Riven passed to Musa.

"What about you Riven?"

"Don't worry about me. I didn't go to Red Fountain for nothing. I'll manage."

"Hey tell you what. The blanket we had for picnic just now. We can lay it on the ground and we can share the sleeping bag. I'm sure we can unzip it to make it big enough for us to keep warm."

"Okay, that sounds good to me. I'll go get some woods to make fire. I'm going further into the cave. The last time I was here, there were some dried trees or branches. I'm sure it'll help"

"I'll come with you." Musa followed behind him.

"No Musa you stay here" Riven turn and saw the dripping form of his girlfriend. "And you better get out of that clothes" Riven blushed to his own words. It was logical to get out of wet clothes and get dried, but in a weird way, it made Riven blushed. Musa initially, had looked surprised, and then she looked down on the ground as she blushed. . "Err, well I mean, just take out your outer clothes and hang it somewhere and so…you know, you won't fall sick, and I think I better go find those sticks. Twigs."

Musa laid the blanket on the ground and unzip the sleeping bag. Then she took Riven's advice and took of her clothes and placed them on the nearby rocks. Riven came shortly later with some woods and started the fire. Musa sat on the blanket and cuddle herself. She wouldn't want to cover herself with the sleeping bag as it might make it wet. She untie her pigtails and allow the warm fire to slowly dry her hair. Riven was on the opposite side, making the fire more consistent. As he looked over the flames, he saw the most beautiful sight. Her skin was glowing, and the flicker of the lights from the fire made her eyes more soulful and with her long untied hair that clamps onto her body, she look like a goddess. Musa gave a yawn indicating that she's already sleepy and tired.

"You should get some sleep Musa." Riven said, over looking the petite angel with her half lidded eyes.

"Okay" She said as she slid under the make-do blanket. "What about you Riven. You should come to sleep too" she stifled another yawn and closed her eyes.

Riven couldn't help but smiled at her innocent, un-attempted innuendo. He understands that she cared about him and simply had asked him to get some sleep. But the words she said, had made him think of other meaning, which he wouldn't mind at all. He walked over near to the sleeping form and took out his shirt and jeans to dry. He had not changed since he set up the fire. He tired to move quietly as possible so he wouldn't wake his girlfriend, but she did anyway.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Riven apologize.

"Just a bit" she said as she pulled the blanket closer to her. Riven was only clad in his boxers, and showed his lean, muscular built, with well-defined abs and arms. She couldn't help staring in appreciation of the guy she loves. She blushed and turned when she realized she had been staring for a while. "Well, better get to sleep now" she said, as she close her eyes only to see an image of her boyfriend.

Riven slid into the covers beside her, her back facing him. She felt his warm body near hers, yet she shivered. They were never this close before – in a situation where they are both almost naked.

"You still cold Musa?" he asked when he noticed her shivered. Musa simply nodded, not trusting her voice. Seeing, her nod, Riven got closer to her, wrap his arms around her waist and whispered. "I'm sorry Musa."

She turned around to face him, "Hmmm...whatever for?"

"This - I had wanted you to see the sunset, the sky, the stars." His forehead touches hers, his eyes closed and the tips of their nose met as he continued, "Not get soaked in the rain and sleep in an uncomfortable cave. I wanted it to be perfect"

Musa reached out for him and stroke his cheeks with her thumb. "This is perfect"

Riven open his eyes and met hers. "This is perfect because you took all the trouble to share this with me" and she kissed him lightly on the lips "This is perfect because you are here with me Riven" and she kissed him again, only longer. The kiss deepen and Riven pulled her closer to him as she ran her hands down his muscular chest and abs Their legs got entangled and their hands were exploring each other – caressing, hugging, stroking. Soon Riven was on top of Musa, and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. The passion was raging like the storm outside, and it took a whole lot of will power for Riven to stop doing what he was doing.

"Musa…" he hovered above her, panting like he had run a marathon. "We shouldn't"

"Don't you want me?" Musa asked, hurt.

"It's not that. It's just that, we might not be really ready for this" he explained. "I don't want to take advantage of the situation"

"But I wanted you too." Musa said, annoyed and dejected.

"I know." He said into the crook of her neck. "I'd want it to be in a different situation. Not jump on you in a cave on a stormy weather because we are almost naked."

Musa snort at his remarks, "Fancy, that one coming from you"

Riven raised himself so he could see the annoyed fairy. "I know I sometimes act like a jerk Musa" she gave a hard look at him. "Ok most of the time I'm like a jerk. But I would not and do not take advantage of damsel in distress" Musa wanted to protest that she wasn't a damsel in distress. But Riven had beaten her to it by placing his finger on her lips. "Hero 101. That's what they teaches us in Red Fountain"

"I had never expect you to apply what they thought you." Musa said.

"Let's just get to sleep ok" He slid off Musa, lay beside her and pulled her close. "Good night"

It was morning. The fire was out and the weather outside had calm. Musa stirred and moved closer to the body beside her. She open her eyes and looked at Riven who was already fully awake.

"Morning sleepy head" He greeted her and kiss her forehead.

"Were you up so early?" She asked.

"Yes. I watched you sleep and you were drooling." He teased.

"Riven!" Musa hit his arm and he laughed.

"Come on lets pack and go home. The others must be worried that we were not back yesterday" Riven said

"So this is where your date is? In a cave?" A voiced asked. Musa and Riven turned towards the source.

"Stell?" Musa asked in astonishment. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't come back home last night and the weather was bad. We were worried about you" Bloom said.

"So we asked the guys to help us track you and Riven down, since the new leva bike has a tracking device," Techna said. Helia, Flora, Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Layla and Nabu came after Techna.

"I'm with Riven. What could possibly happen?" Musa said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, given the situation the weather was bad, you got stuck in a cave and dressing like that…" Stella pointed to the couple. Riven managed to get into only his t-shirt and still in his boxers. Musa was already in her jeans but still had not put on her top. "I wonder what could possibly happen" Stella grinned. The couple blushed

"Nothng happned man." Riven said as he tried to get into his jeans

"Righttt…" the others chorus.

"Well there is about a 20 chance that nothing happen really." Techna explained.

"Techna's right. Nothing happened" Riven said.

"Okay." Flora said. "We better get back. We'll leave you both to change. We'll wait outside" the others followed.

"Tell us the details later" Stella was grinning frantically.

"Hey dude, don't take too long. We wouldn't want to get back in here and see the clothes off," Brandon said before leaving, only to get a knocked on the head by a stick thrown by Riven.

"Good shot Riven." Musa said.

"Yeah and we better get changed fast." Riven said.

* * *

**Pls Review!!! It'd be so nice to have ppl to review my fanfiction. **


End file.
